Inoko
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Inoko (disambiguation). |id = 810757 |no = 8529 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 65 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41 |normal_distribute = 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 14, 18, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41 |bb_distribute = 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 14, 18, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 39, 42, 45 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 16, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = From his throne in the celestial paradise of heaven, Emperor Yu oversaw those who had earned the right to an eternity of bliss. However, as time passed, he grew lonely; how he longed for a friend and assistant to be by his side! Fielding thousands of creatures was far too arduous a task, but a competition would provide him with both a clear winner and a means of entertainment. After some thought, he selected one candidate each from twelve creature families and presented them with a challenge... with one twist. Each creature was free to find their own unique way of showing off their merits to him. To level the playing ground, Emperor Yu bestowed upon each of them a common form—a humanoid appearance—and sent them all to the world of humans. The competition is on! When Boar awoke, she immediately knew that she had to make up for her perceived "disadvantage" from her animal traits. She was headstrong and defiant, but so were some of the others; she needed to stand out! After spending some time studying the human ways of vanity, she decided to become the most beautiful creature to catch the Emperor's eye. With brush and powder in hand, Boar named herself Inoko, and began her work. No one had ever quite seen anyone like Inoko. Her bold and brash style captivated hearts and drew wide-eyed stares, but it was one unfortunate soul in attendance that evening who roused the belligerent beast from the beauty. Brandishing her enormous smoking pipe, Inoko snarled, and all hell broke loose. |summon = Hmph. I'll have you know I don't tolerate bumbling fools. Chop chop! |fusion = You dare serve me this?! This is nowhere near enough. Go back and reflect! |evolution = |hp_base = 6182 |atk_base = 2213 |def_base = 2213 |rec_base = 2213 |hp_lord = 8831 |atk_lord = 3161 |def_lord = 3161 |rec_lord = 3161 |hp_anima = 9723 |rec_anima = 2923 |atk_breaker = 3399 |def_breaker = 2923 |def_guardian = 3399 |rec_guardian = 3042 |def_oracle = 3042 |rec_oracle = 3518 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Fiercely Fashionable |lsdescription = 120% boost to Def, Rec and max HP of Fire types, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types |lsnote = 175% elemental damage & fills 5-9 BC when hit |bb = Rising Anger |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns & considerable max HP reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 20% chance of recasting BB/SBB/UBB, fills 5-8 BC when hit, 140% parameter boost for Fire types, 60% crit rate for Fire types & 15% max HP reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fiery Furore |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns & critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 140% parameter boost for Fire types, 60% crit rate for Fire types, 125% crit damage & 15% crit and elemental vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Sow RUDE! |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, fills 50 BC when hit, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate to all units (NOT element-based) & 450% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Irascible Honesty |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns for all allies, negates all status ailments for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 10% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 810758 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Fire Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}